Birthday Wishes
by x snow-pony x
Summary: Just a small 'Chain Reaction' one-shot I wrote to celebrate my birthday. :-)


**A/N So, it's my birthday today! (Well, OK, I'm writing this 22 minutes before midnight, so technically not yet, but when I post it it will be, so whatever! XD) YAY! Happy birthday me! :-D Anyway, I thought it would be a cool idea to finish one of my one-shots I've already started from the list on my profile and post that on my birthday... Unfortunately I haven't finished any. XD So I thought I'd do a very quick Tracy/ Mike 'Chain Reaction' based one-shot on my new favourite part-scene (from 22:02 to 22:23), and then put that up, because I'll still enjoy writing it, and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. :-D**

 **Tracy POV**

As soon as Mike told me that Cam wouldn't have gone away if I'd told her how I felt, I felt tears in my eyes, and could feel myself welling up.

I looked to Mike, trying to hold the tears back.

And then I realised I wouldn't be able to.

I leant forward onto Mike, resting my head on his chest as I began to cry.

He then wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and secure, despite everything I'd just been through.

And I allowed myself to break down.

For a few moments we stayed there, me crying, Mike relaxing to help me feel as relaxed as I could.

And then I was able to speak.

"Is growing up always this hard?"

Before this, I had thought I was grown up, that I could cope with the world, that I'd love to be independent and responsible.

Turns out, living on your own was a lot harder than I'd expected.

And so I'd ended up like this.

But now, here in Mike's arms, I knew I would be alright.

And then Mike patted my arm, taking a deep breath before he answered my question.

"Only when you care about things so much."

I realised I could take that statement two ways: either I was very sensitive, or that I cared about other people, putting them before myself, just to make them happy.

It was probably a mix of the two.

Mike then lifted his head, looking down at me. I gave my head a small shake, showing that I didn't want him to leave, and that I wanted his head resting on mine.

And I was just so confused and upset I didn't really know what else to do.

Apart from just cry.

And let Mike help me.

Mike then kissed the top of my head, making me feel cared for and loved, things I hadn't felt that much in the past few weeks.

And then he rested his head on top of mine again, rubbing my shoulder with his finger.

And, in that moment, I knew that he loved me.

And I knew he would always be there for me.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As soon as I told Tracy that Cam wouldn't have gone away if she'd told her how she felt, I saw her face fall.

Like she was about to cry.

I felt a small ache in my chest at the sight, just wishing she was OK.

And that she hadn't had to have been through what she'd just been through.

And then she leant forward onto me, beginning to cry.

And I could feel her weakening.

Breaking down.

And it broke my heart.

I tried as hard as I could to relax, knowing that the more relaxed I was, the more relaxed Tracy would be.

Because she'd know I was there for her.

And then she spoke.

"Is growing up always this hard?"

I gave a small laugh, probably as the only reaction that wouldn't result in me bursting into tears as well.

She'd always had it quite hard, and quite often she'd needed me.

And now was one of those times.

As hard as it was for me, when I felt like breaking down myself.

But I had to stay strong.

For Tracy.

I then patted her arm, taking a deep breath before I answered.

"Only when you care about things so much."

She cared too much. She was quite sensitive at times, but the main reason she'd ended up like this was because she'd put everyone else before herself.

And I hoped that in our chat just now I'd been able to convince her that it was OK to put herself first sometimes.

Even if other people weren't as happy as they would have been.

Because they wouldn't mind.

Because they cared about her.

I then lifted my head slightly, looking down on her, making sure she was OK.

And then she gave a small shake of her head.

The poor thing was probably just feeling so upset, so weak, so horrible...

And she probably just wanted comfort.

I gave the top of her head a small kiss, trying to settle her, and show that I wasn't going anywhere.

I then rested my head on top of hers, keeping my eyes slightly open, just watching her, looking down on her, checking she was alright, before I took one of my fingers and gently rubbed her shoulder.

And, in that moment, I knew I'd done the right thing, looking after her now.

And I knew I would always be there for her.

 **A/N It's now officially my birthday! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY! :-D :-D :-D And 3/4 of an hour ago I got an amazing present from Linneagb (THANK YOU!), so my birthday has properly started! :-D One of the pictures in it (she made me a photo collage) was the cover picture, and that's the reason I'm using that one, and because it's an amazing picture. :-D Anyway, I should probably get some sleep now at 11 minutes to 1:00 in the morning, so I'll go. XD Hope you enjoyed this though, and please review: it would make my birthday amazingly fab! :-D**


End file.
